Elements of Chaos
by Norcon72
Summary: What was suppose to be a simple mission to stop Dr. Eggman and librate the Chaos Emeralds goes horribly wrong, trapping Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy in Equistra.  *New prolog!


Edit: Completely redone, see AN at the bottom

High above the beautiful grassy slopes of Green Hill, soared the morbid, metallic, monstrosity that was the latest the latest creation of the infamous Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, the Eggcarrier! It would be difficult for anyone to guess the contents of the ships various cargo holds, but the ones who thought they knew the Doctor would probably guess an army of giant robots, an array of doomsday weapons, and possibly even the means to awaken an ancient evil of some kind or another. The ones who actually knew the Doctor on the other hand, would probably guess something closer to, an army of robotic, 'too dumb to live' foot shoulders, an collection of non-lethal weapons, and an intent to meddle with forces no mortal should ever meddle with. No matter the case however, there was one thing that was for sure onboard, all seven Chaos Emeralds, and the one true Master Emerald. And it was of this reason, that this flying aircraft carrier was being stocked.

Sonic the Hedgehog stood on the wing of the X Tornado, starring out spitefully. The black and red flying fortress stood out ageist the pail blue sky like a single black spot of corruption on white vial of purity. It wouldn't be long before they arrived.

In his youth, Sonic had always enjoyed foiling the Doctor's plans, the rush and thrill of smashing the Doctor's creations, wail avoiding getting crushed him self. And the look on Robotnik's when he knew he was beat, icing on the cake. However, as the young Hedgehog got older, he grew tired it. Every week, the mad scientist would have something knew, equally destructive. Every week Sonic would smash it, and every week the man would retreat, swearing revenge. Although Sonic always managed to destroy the doctor's latest destructive creation before it did any devastating damage, the little destruction it did before he arrived, combined with every thing that got in the cross fire of there battle, did add up every week.

Meanwhile, across the cockpit, on the other wing, stood a equally if not even more angry, Echidna. There were two things Knuckles hated above all else, being tricked, and the Master Emerald getting stolen. And this time, the Doctor managed to do both.

In side the cockpit, sat the pilot and builder of the plane, Miles "Tails" Prower and his usual co-pilot, Amy Rose.

"Alright Amy, get ready, ETA two minuets." Tails informed.

"Got it." Replied Amy, "So far there is no sign that Eggman even knows we're here.

Just as she finished saying this however, a little blip appeared on her radar.

"Ah! I spoke too soon, missile at twelve o'clock."

"I see it!" responded Tails, as he skillfully maneuvered the plane both avoiding the missile, and preventing the two passengers who refused to sit in the passenger seats behind the cockpit.

"Hey Tails," called a voice over the radio, "Can't you make this thing go any faster?"

"Sorry Sonic, but without a Chaos Emerald the only way to do that would be to transform into Battle Armor mode." Explanted the boy genius.

"Never mind then."

Meanwhile, aboard the Eggcarrier, the sinister yet childish Doctor Eggman sat in his captain's chair grinning evilly.

"Uh, Doctor, you do realize that the missile missed, right?" inquired his little purple messenger robot.

"Of course!" Exclaimed the big bad with an F in evil, "that missile was never meant to hit them, simply to let them know that we know that they're there."

"So what advantage dose that have?" Bokkun continued to ask

"Simple! When they land the Eggcarrier, their fear of my knowing of there presence will make it easy to lour them into my trap." explained Eggman.

"So them wh—" began Bokkun

"Enough!" Eggman interrupted. "Decoe, Bocoe, you two are in charge of the security systems, see to it that the intruders get separated, and that only Sonic makes it to Lab 13." After this, the Doctor suddenly took a very serious tone, "Do _not_ mess this up." With that, the mad scientist left the bridge.

"Do you think that this will go any better than the last time he tried this experiment?" Bocoe asked

"I have no idea." Responded Decoe. "I'm sure he learned from last time's mistakes, but its tough to say."

"The Master Emerald is involved this time, so if the same thing happens again, we'll probably be sent to an even farther away universe!" Bocoe added.

"Hey! The Doctor gave you two a job, so quite chatting and get back two work!" ordered Bokkun.

"Your not the boss of us!" Bocoe exclaimed!

"Yeah, we don't have to listen to you!" Decoe added.

And so the three droids continued to argue, not noticing that the oversized jet had landed on the deck of the flying aircraft carrier.

"Its so quiet" Amy pointed out as she jumped down from the cockpit.

"Too quiet." Sonic observed. "Eggie's up to something…"

"But what?" Amy wondered aloud. "All we know is that he has the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald."

"Which is why we need to stop him now!" Knuckles budded in. "What ever he's planning, its big, and he has the means to poll it off!"

"Stick to the plan guys." Tails reminded.

"No! I hate this stupid plan!" Amy protested, "I'm not just going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs wail you two go off and play hero!"

"Amy." Sonic face palmed. " We have no idea what Eggman's planning, it could be extremely dangerous!"

"Are you saying I can't handle myself?" Amy inquired, her hammer appearing with a poof of smoke.

"N-no." Sonic replied, nervously. "its j-just that, uh, you, er, aren't as good as you think?"

"Ahh!" Amy screamed, charging at the other hedgehog.

"Who there." Knuckles said, grabbing Amy and holding her back. "If she wants to come along, then let her."

"Fine, but if she gets kidnapped for the upteenth time, don't go crying to me!" Sonic replied, bitterly.

"Then lets go!" Amy replied, happily. In truth, Amy was allot more excited then she let on, but experience had tot her not to let her self get too excited, let her efforts to win Sonic's affection be demolished.

"Lead the way Knux." Sonic suggested, making an appropriate gesture.

With that the Echidna lead the two Hedgehogs below deck, leaving the fox with the plane, incase they needed to make a quick getaway.

Meanwhile…

"You leave Cream out of this!" Bokkun screamed

"You were the one who started hitting below the belt!" Bocoe yelled.

"That was a little low, Bocoe…" Commented Decoe

"Oh now you take my side!" Bokkun complained

Down in lab 13, Doctor Eggman had finished preparations for when the Hedgehog finally arrived. "_I just hope that Decoe and Bocoe don't screw this up…_" He thought.

"You sure we're going the right way, Knuckles?" Amy inquired, annoyed.

"Yes, I am." Knuckles replied, frustrated.

"Leave him alone Amy, Knux here is the greatest treasurer hunter on Mobius, I'm sure he can find one measly little emerald." Sonic teased.

Knuckles Sighed with frustration. It took every bit of his will power to keep from beating both hedgehogs. Suddenly, he felt it, the strong power, calling to him. With out saying anything, he took off running. After a few seconds, suddenly stopped. It wasn't hard for the two hedgehogs to keep up with the Echidna, but it did take them a second to realize that he had stopped, and had to back track a wais to where he was. Before them stood a giant mettle door, with the number 13 painted on it in industrial yellow.

"There in there." Knuckles said, pointing at the door. "All of them."

Sonic looked at knuckles funny, but was interrupted before he could comment.

"Then what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Amy, pulling out her hammer. She charged forward, but before she could swing her mallet at the door, it slid open, causing her to lose her balance. Behind the door, stood Doctor Eggman himself, grinning evilly. Behind him was what appeared to be a high tech version of the alter of the Master Emerald, with the seven Super (Chaos) Emeralds surrounding it on tall pillars.

"So Sonic, I see you've finally…" Eggman began, before realizing that it was actually the pink hedgehog he was talking to. "Amy! Where the heck is Sonic?"

Amy wanted to (attempt to) make a witty comeback, but was interrupted.

"Right here Egg head." Sonic proclaimed, stepping forward with Knuckles.

"Dam it!" Eggman cursed, "Can't those to idiots do anything right? Fine, I'll just have to deal with all three of you at once."

With that the 'evil' Doctor turned toward a small console just below the Master Emerald.

"Oh know you don't!" Sonic exclaimed, jumping on top of the Master Emerald, failing to notice a light snicker from the Doctor.

"Gotcha!" With the push of a button, seven beams of energy, each the color of a different Chaos Emerald, shot out of the tops of the surrounding pillars, wail two metal claws shot out of the walls grabbing Knuckles and Amy. Pain shot through Sonic's body. He felt like being torn apart at a cellular level. With every bit of his will power he fought, the urge to scream, to pass out, to let Eggman win. When Amy looked up from her attempts to free herself, and saw the expression on Sonic's face, one of fear and pain, head the maniacal laughter from the Doctor, something inside her snapped. Her hammer appeared, larger then it had ever been before; she swung it three times. Once, braking her restraints; twice, sending the fat man standing in her way flying; thrice, smashing the computer controlling the machine torching her hero. The level of chaos energy swelled to inconceivable levels, before everything whited out.

Elsewhere….

"What in tarnations was that?"

Author's Note: When I first wrote the original version of this story, it had been after staying up all night watching MLP and drinking concentrated tea. In truth, the whole thing was thrown together in a fit of temporary insanity. However, upon returning to my correct state of mind, I still thought that the concept was a good idea, so I decided to continue it, but first I would have to do something about that god-awful prolog I had written earlier, so I did. Now of coarse, just because I said that I wanted to continue, doesn't mean I'm just going to poor a bunch of time and energy into something that nobody cares about, so I will need at least two, ideally five or more reviews before I put up the next chapter.


End file.
